


Welcome home, cheater!

by chaerinsthighs



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, i'm sorry for posting this, it's really not what you think, other members mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaerinsthighs/pseuds/chaerinsthighs
Summary: Kihyunnie is having a hard time finding out that his boyfriend is a cheater.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Welcome home, cheater!

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you try to fight a writer's block and go back to completing and posting fics. Trying to find my motivation to finish another fic by posting these 300 words. 
> 
> Special thanks to Chrys, she knows why.

“YOU CHEATER”

Hoseok had just walked through the door when a clearly distressed Kihyun was walking towards him. 

“YOU’RE A CHEATER, YOU CHEATED, YOU CHEATER!” 

“Kihyunnie…” 

“YOU’RE A CHEATER, HYUNG!” 

“Kihyunnie, please, clam down, let’s talk about this.” 

“HOW CAN I CALM DOWN, I TRUSTED YOU!” 

“Please let me explain.”

“EXPLAIN WHAT? MINHYUK SAW YOU!” 

“Baby, please.” 

“DON’T CALL ME THAT! DON’T EVER FUCKING CALL ME THAT AGAIN, HYUNG,” Kihyun tried to wipe his never ending tears, still shouting at a very distressed Hoseok who was trying to calm him down so that they could talk, “YOU BROKE MY TRUST, HYUNG! YOU CHEATED WITH CHANGKYUN!” 

“Kihyunnie, I beg you, let me explain.” 

“And then me what? That it’s not what I think it is?” Kihyun was getting tired of shouting, he just wanted to cry in peace. 

“But it’s not!” 

“I DON’T BELIEVE YOU!” 

“Kihyunnie, I didn’t cheat with Changkyun. I cheated with Hyunwoo.” 

Kihyun stopped the shouting instantly and looked at him, through his tears. 

“With Hyunwoo?” 

“At last week’s game. You weren’t there that night. I owed him a favour and helped him win the game. But Minhyuk didn’t like losing to him.” 

Kihyun was sobbing, listening to Hoseok talk. 

“I would never cheat in a game against you, Kihyunnie. What Minhyuk saw is me giving Changkyun back his own card. It had fallen on the floor.” 

Kihyun stayed silent. 

“Kihyunnie…” 

“Are you telling me the truth?” 

“Yes, baby.” 

“You didn’t cheat last night?” 

“No, love.” 

Kihyun slowly walked right into Hoseok’s arms, and Hoseok very willingly hugged him tightly, rubbing his back. 

“I’m sorry….” 

“I know, baby. Thank you. It’s alright now. Just promise me one thing.” 

“Anything, hyung.” 

“Never listen to Minhyuk again while you’re drunk, okay?” 

**Author's Note:**

> That's all, folks!  
> Sorry for the misleading parts, but I just had to.  
> Hopefully, I'm not done with writing just yet.


End file.
